gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrwhydden (issue)
"Myrwhydden" is the ninth issue of the official Green Lantern: The Animated Series spin-off comic series.“Green Lantern: The Animated Series” December 2012 Comic Solicitation, retrieved at 9-17-2012. It was released on December 12, 2012. Solicitation * The Interceptor crew is attacked! * Hal and Razer get sucked into Myrwhydden’s pocket dimension! * How will Kilowog and Aya fare against the Red Lanterns? * The Free Comic Book Day story is completed in this issue. Sypnosis versus Red Lanterns.]] On an asteroid the Interceptor crew are fleeing from several Red Lantern pursuers. They try to attack them, but are outnumbered, Aya informs them that the Interceptor is close by. Before they could go, a portal opens, sucking Hal and Razer in it. The portal closes making Kilowog and Aya wonder where they went. In another dimension, Razer questions where they are, which Hal believes that this was done by the Red Lanterns, but Razer assures him that it's not their doing. They are suddenly approached by a being who calls himself Myrwhydden and tells them what they see are his creation and tried to escape for a long time. He explains to them that he boosted his power signal to create a portal and that he was unjustly imrprisoned reduced to microscopic size and deposited in an pocket dimension. Hal worries about his friends who are attacked by the Red Lanterns and introduces Razer to him. Myrwhydden shows Jordan an object that could open a portal with a power source. Hal decides to use his Power Ring as a power source. Hal uses ring on the object, which surprises Myrwhydden since he has seen it before, as Hal uses his ring Myrwhydden tells them that they won't make it out and changes Razer into a mutant velociraptor. Myrwhydden starts attacking Hal, while Hal discovers that the pocket dimension is a prison for him. A portal open, but Hal interferes Mywhydden to go through it. Myrwhydden proclaims that he is a god, Hal then tries to escape with Razer but his legs gets confined with chains conjured by Myrwhydden. Hal wills a grappling hook out of his Power Ring through the portal. He prepares to leave, but shoots an energy beam at Mywhydden who vanishes and Razer returns to normal. Hal and Razer go through the portal. On the other hand, Kilowog holds the grappling hook while Aya fends off the Red Lanterns. Kilowog feels pressure on the rope and pulls them out of the portal. Hal and Razer joins the fight against the Red Lanterns, but Hal and the crew are shocked to see that his Power Ring blow through a red construct. Hal continues to fight with his power-up but while willing a F14 Tomcat, a green monster appears out of it. Hal doesn't understand what is happening with his Power Ring, he shoots an energy beam which transforms the Red Lanterns into mutant velociraptors. Myrwhydden then comes out of the Power Ring, the Green Lanterns and Razer are trying to learn about the situation the Red Lanterns continue to attack, but Myrwhydden freezes them and demands the Power Ring of Abin Sur. Hal realizes that Abin Sur imprisoned him, which Myrwhydden explains that he freed his people under his control and send him to the dimensional prison and warded with his Power Ring. The portal stabilized when Hal showed up with his Power Ring. Razer wonders who Abin Sur is, which Aya explains that he was Hal's predeccesor. Myrwhydden gets angry and attacks Hal to let it never be used by him again. Kilowog attacks him from behind, but his attack phases through a portal conjured by Myrwhydden. Hal wonders how he escaped the prison, which Myrwhydden explains that in his time in prison of how the Power Ring works and traveled in the green beam that emanated from Hal's ring. Razer shackles Myrwhydden hands together and Hal does a sneak attack on Myrwhydden but he travels inside the green beam from Hal's ring. Kilowog tries to interfere the traveling method of Myrwhydden by conjuring another green beam, which Myrwhydden states that it's useless since they are the same power source. Aya explains that with another power source it will disrupt his travel and asks Razer to conjure up an energy beam, which he complies and an explosion occurs. Myrwhydden proclaims that he will return and Aya explains that he reduces in particles and scattered and that he confined in each of their Power Rings. Hal is relieved and Razer asks if he can come back, which Aya answers that he can if their three beams are combined once again to create an opportunity for Myrwhydden's escape, which Hal notes to not ever cross the beams. Production Characters * Aya * Aquaman * Hal Jordan * Kilowog * Myrwhydden * Razer Series continuity Cultural references * At the moment Razer is transformed into a mutant velociraptor, Jordan notably mentions the Academy Award-winning film Jurassic Park when he exclaims "WHAT IN THE NAME OF JURASSIC PARK?!!". * At the end of the issue, Jordan quotes: "Note to self-- Never cross the beams. Ever." This is a reference to the 1984 film Ghostbusters, in which it is revealed that crossing the beam of their proton-pack lasers will end life as they know it. Goofs Trivia * In the comics, Abin Sur locked up Myrwhydden inside the Green Lantern Ring instead of sending it to another dimension. ** Also unlike the comics, Myrwhydden doesn't speak in rhyme to cast spells. References External links Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Real world